


Unbroken

by ladyofhimring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Canon Character of Color, Canon character deaths, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghost!Elia, Mentions of murder of children, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had my children killed because they stood in your way; tell me, Lord Lannister, how does it feel knowing your own kills you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF characters and settings belong to G. R. R. Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

_Note:_ Link to the Op is [HERE](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/11934.html?thread=7290782#t7290782).

* * *

“You shot me.”

His own words sounded shocked to his ears, he could feel the pain where the arrow had embedded itself on him, his blood running downwards from his wound, weakening him with every drop. But he refused to accept the notion that one of his own blood would do this, that one of his children would dare to hurt him, much less try and kill him. Yet here they stood, Tyrion with the crossbow and he with a bleeding wound.

And as he listened to his son’s words, he saw her. A tall and dark skinned woman, one he knew all too well. Elia Martell. Unbowed.

It couldn’t be, she was long dead and her bones rested on Sunspear, yet here she was; tall and proud, wearing the colors of her house. Her dress was torn and drenched in blood, yet she still retained an air of grace and dignity fitting of a queen. Unbent. Her smile was soft, but it was her eyes that betrayed the smile as a false one. Her eyes were hard as steel and as dark as her brother’s had been.

She walked towards him, getting closer with each step she gave. She seemed to float instead of walking; she passed besides his son without so much glancing at him, the smile never leaving her lips. And then she spoke.

“You had my children killed because they stood in your way; tell me, Lord Lannister, how does it feel knowing your own kills you?”

And then her grin turned feral then and her clothes changed of color, from the house of her birth to the one she had married, the house that would have made her queen. From a Princess of Dorne to Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and future Queen Consort. The blood was still there, even in the black gown, it could be seen. And she stood there, still grinning and unmoving; watching as he died in such disgraceful way. She was Unbroken, even in death.

He looked at Tyrion then and spoke, his words more aimed towards her than Tyrion.

“You... you are no... no son of mine.”

But then she laughed, it was a hearty and full laugh. His vision began to blur and turn black, and the last words he heard were:

“Oh, but my Lord, he is truly _your_ son. And there lies the beauty of it, justice came at your son’s hand.”

He knew that Tyrion was speaking, yet his words didn’t reach him. And everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** All comments, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
